Remordimientos de una madre
by FicKer001
Summary: Una carta. Una pena increíble. Una intención ferviente de terminar con todo aquello. No es un gran summary, pasen y lean. Este fic ha sido creado para "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Remordimientos de una madre.

Recuerdo. Desde aquel día no hago más que recordar. Mi cobardía, mi miedo, mi parálisis. Había huido a la planta alta cargando a mi hijo, mientras mi esposo se enfrentaba a él. Inevitablemente, mi amado falleció. Falleció luchando por su familia, protegiéndola, como yo debía haber hecho. Pero cuando entró al cuarto de mi hijo, y trató de avanzar hasta él, no pude hacer más que mirar mientras lo asesinaba. No pude hacer nada, mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que mi cerebro enviaba.

De un momento a otro, todo acabó. Me perdonó la vida, increíblemente, diciendo que prefería que sufriera el resto de mi vida sabiendo que había fallado a mi único hijo, y a mi propio esposo. Desde que escuché eso, no paro de pensarlo. Él tenía razón. Fallé. La tarea de toda madre, proteger a sus hijos, no la había podido cumplir. Si hubiese sido menos cobarde, lo habría hecho. Me habría interpuesto entre el Innombrable y mi tierno hijito, y probablemente le hubiese salvado la vida. Sin embargo, ya no había nada por hacer. Ya no hay nada para hacer. Nunca nadie me culpó por lo que pasó aquella noche. Nadie excepto una persona: yo misma.

Poco a poco, vivir se convirtió es una agonía para mí. Noche tras noche soñaba con aquel momento, y cuando me despertaba se fijaba en mi mente la mirada tierna de mi Harry, y creía escuchar su llanto en todo lugar. Mis amigos y parientes se dieron cuenta de esto, e incluso mi hermana Petunia, con quien no tenía buena relación, se compadeció de mí. Hasta estuve viviendo un tiempo en su casa, pero tuve que irme. No podía ver a aquel niño, Dudley, y saber que por mi culpa jamás tendría un sobrino de sangre Evans.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la ayuda que recibía de todos los que me rodeaban, no podía salir de aquella oscuridad. Lloraba hasta dormirme, lloraba cuando me levantaba, día a día comía menos, mi salud se deterioraba. Por todo esto y a pedido mío, me internaron en San Mungo. El hospital había abierto sus puertas luego de que destruyeran al Innombrable. O eso se cree, ya que en mis charlas con el director de mi ex colegio, Hogwarts, él me afirmó que aun no estaba seguro de su destrucción total. Eso ya no me importaba, ya nada me importaba. Entré a San Mungo cuatro años después de aquel incidente, y ya llevo tres años aquí.

Estoy en un pabellón con otras cuatro personas. Es pequeño, lo se, pero no soporto estar rodeada de mucha gente. Luego de insistir mucho, finalmente las curadoras de aquí me permitieron el uso de pluma y pergamino. He escrito desde entonces escribo, sobre cualquier cosa, pero en especial sobre aquella noche. Si no puedo hacer nada por eliminar aquellos recuerdos, lo mejor es sacarlos en toda oportunidad.

Pero hoy estoy escribiendo otra cosa. Estoy escribiendo mis remordimientos, los cuales te estoy enviando a ti, Severus, porque creo que eres la única persona que me ha ayudado realmente. Cuando la oscuridad me atrapó, estuviste conmigo en todo momento, ayudándome más de lo que cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Por eso hoy, desde lo más profundo y oscuro de mi alma, escribo esto.

Cuando lo leas, probablemente ya no esté en este mundo, lo he planeado. Esta carta es más una carta de adiós. He planeado todo cuidadosamente. No te diré cómo lo haré, porque está la posibilidad de que trates de impedirlo. Sin embargo, si aun tienes algún cariño por mí, de aquella amistad desde cuando éramos jóvenes, te suplico que no lo hagas. Deja que acabe como yo quiero. Déjame conservar la poca dignidad que me queda. Te lo ruego.

No hay nada más que decir. Nada más que aclarar. Espero que con esta carta tu aprecio por mí no disminuya, y que no me desprecies por la decisión que tomaré. Solo quiero decirte una cosa más: lo se. Se que estabas con Tú-Sabes-Quien, que lo apoyaste hasta que escuchaste la profecía, y que por tu culpa el Innombrable se fijó en mi familia. en la mía y en los Longbottom. Quiero que veas que no te guardo ningún rencor, ni ningún tipo de odio. Así como yo no buscaré venganza, te suplico que no busques salvarme. No trates de salvar lo que no puedes. Recuérdame como aquella joven inocente, no como la horrible mujer que soy ahora.

Con todo el cariño del mundo,

Lily.

Dejó a un lado la carta ya terminada y se recostó en su cama. Aquella sería la última noche. Vio como la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, bañándolo todo en aquel pequeño cuarto. Otras cuatro camas se encontraban allí, y sus dueños yacían durmiendo sobre ellas. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, como todas las noches. Observó por última vez la luna, todo se acabaría al día siguiente. Se dispuso a dormir, o tratar de hacerlo, y, ligado a esto, a pensar en su hijo, en su esposo, y en aquella terrible falla del pasado, que la perseguía sin descanso, y la perseguiría hasta el fin de su vida. Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que hasta que no dejara de respirar y su cerebro no parara de funcionar, seguiría viendo los tiernos ojos verdes de su hijo, iguales a los de ella, y seguiría escuchando aquel llanto desgarrador antes de que la vida abandonara el cuerpo del joven Harry.

**Es un poco sombrío, y creo que hay partes que no son muy claras. Sin embargo, cuando lo leí no me pareció tener problemas. Espero que lo disfruten!**


End file.
